


Sweet Indulgence

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming as a Kink, Ties, a little body worship, blindfold, kind of, loki's not part of his family, non-incest, not pet-play i promise, there technically is a backstory and plot around this you just dont know it, unneeded safeword, usage of the word "pet", voyerism, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki draped himself, fully clothed, over Thor’s hot skin, coming so close his lips were right beside his ear. “Now, What I want you to do is get up, and go get me a few of your church ties and bring them here. You will lay them neatly out on your bed side by side.  Then you will remove your underwear, and prepare yourself. Three fingers at least, love. Now get moving.” He ordered as he drew back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So there actually is like a whole story around this. This is actually just a scene left out of a very VERY long-term roleplay I have going on. All you need to know for this fic is Loki is Laufey's son, and Thor's boyfriend. Due to family issues he's staying with Thor for a while on the couch downstairs and they have sex a lot. I just wanted to write kinky sex man ok?

“Your safe word is ‘mjolnir’, I’ll already be ‘in character’ when I come in alright?” The thin teen smirked and kissed his lover, whose heart pounded in excitement. They almost never-- oh who was he kidding, they NEVER made plans for sex… but they’d been planning for Loki to sneak upstairs after everyone had gone to sleep, all day. 

And for HOURS he buzzed with excitement, waiting, before he huffed, assuming Loki had fallen asleep and forgotten, but not daring to go get him because if he WAS awake…well then Thor had the uneasy feeling he’d wind up regretting his impatience more than he hated the waiting. So he curled up beneath his blankets and forced the excitement in his stomach to unwind and sooner than he thought, he’d found he’d fallen asleep .

Loki rubbed his eyes. Already he could feel exhaustion attempting to seep into his bones, though it couldn’t have been later than 1 A.M. and he yawned quietly before silently running up the stairs to force his blood to get moving. If he had his way…. There was a long night ahead of him. The door creaked slightly when he opened it and the tall boy cringed, but Thor nor any other member of the house awoke so he relaxed once more, closed and locked the door and made his way over to his lovers bedside. Really, he was somewhat….adorable, all sprawled out, hair askew and mouth slightly ajar, but it wasn’t the time for cuteness. Slender fingers wound their way into golden locks and yanked hard. Thor grunted awake and glared through groggy eyes at the intruder. “Loki…” He grunted, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Hush. It’s ‘master’ or ‘sir’ tonight.” Loki smirked, and Thor could feel the coil of arousal and excitement rush back to him, effectively scaring away any sleepiness left in his entire body. “Do you understand?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Loki cooed and coaxed the elder out from under the blankets. Though it was the middle of winter, he found Thor wearing only boxer shorts and this thin lips curled into a harsh smirk. “Well now, is someone a tad anxious to get started? Didn’t want to fuss with all those bothersome clothes?” 

Swallowing hard, the blond shook his head. 

“No what?” 

“No sir.” 

“Very nice. You’re learning~ Perhaps I won’t have to punish you as harshly for your impatience. I very much like taking your clothes off myself you know. Watching the hard lines of your body slowly revealed to me, allowing myself to imagine and uncover every inch of it until nothing is left to my mind. Not even your hard outline.” Loki leaned in close to murmur, index finger running along Thor already half hard member, the chill of his hands seeping through the thin fabric and clashing with the heat it found there. 

The taller emitted a soft whine at the slight contact and arousal curled tighter in his gut as he heard Loki chuckle lowly. “Now, now, pet, You need to be quiet. We wouldn’t want the parents hearing now would we? Or perhaps you would. Perhaps you’d like to do it outside some time, or with the windows open. Let everyone hear what a whore you really are. But only for me.” His smirk grew into a grin. “Because you’re mine, pet. Perhaps they’d watch from their windows. Stare with longing at your perfect, sweating body, chest heaving and eyes dilated with want. Watch with envy as I lay claim to you. Would you like that, dear?” He cooed silkily, and smoothes cool fingers along his chest.   
Thor swallowed hard but nodded just the faintest of nods. 

“Hm?” 

“Y-Yes sir.” Thor’s breath hitched, his face bright red. 

“I really can’t be reminding you of this every time I ask you a question. For every time you don’t remember, there is another minute I don’t let you come, how does that sound~?” 

To that, Thor offered no answer. 

With a raise of his eyebrows, the back of his hand met Thor’s hard abdomen with a smack. “I expect to be answered when I ask you a question.” 

There was another second Thor merely blushed and the thinner raised a hand again. How could he admit aloud how absolutely… wonderfully awful it sounded? How much he’d LOVE it. But The authoritative look Loki held steadfast upon him sent a chill up his spine and he… “Amazing.” Again he left off the title and smirked faintly up at Loki, standing before him. 

“One minute.” Cool fingers ran along the reddened skin, soothing it briefly before sliding up to press his breastbone and force him on his back. Loki smirked softly at the rapid beating of Thor’s heart under his hand. “Mm A bit excited I see.” His free hand danced up Thor’s thigh to his crotch briefly palming at him. “Very excited.” He corrected, thoroughly pleased that so little could do so much to his lover. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much.” The blond sighed contentedly before Loki drew his hand away. 

“Can’t have you enjoying yourself too much now can we~?” In truth Loki could feel even himself hardening embarrassingly quickly and he willed it away for the time being. Really, it was supposed to be about Thor and his desires, He wouldn’t have it over so soon. “Also, two minutes.” 

“Fuck…” Came the whispered response. 

Loki draped himself, fully clothed, over Thor’s hot skin, coming so close his lips were right beside his ear. “Now, What I want you to do is get up, and go get me a few of your church ties and bring them here. You will lay them neatly out on your bed side by side. Then you will remove your underwear, and prepare yourself. Three fingers at least, love. Now get moving.” He ordered as he drew back. 

Red faced and biting his full lips, Thor nodded and slid onto weakened legs , stumbling through his room in the dim light from the street lamp outside. Just enough to be able to see clearly but not enough that we wouldn’t trip over half the shit on his floor. His thick fingers scrambled for a fistful of (rather tacky) ties and a bit more carefully making his way back to the bed where Loki had sat, silently watching with almost unnerving and wildly arousing intensity. He just had this…. Air of superiority about him all the time… In the beginning it’d made him interesting… but then it made him sexually appealing both as a dom and sub. As a dom he seemed so certain, strong, unbreakable even though should Thor need to use his safe word he was confident both that Loki would immediately drop character, but also that he could overpower Loki easily were it ever to actually be necessary. Almost forgetting his orders, Thor tossed the lump of ties before remembering to straighten them out neatly in long, slender, silken rows. Loki watched them carefully, and smirked, 

“Nice ties Odinson.” 

“Shut--” Already he’d almost broken character… 

But Loki didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his smirk grew even wider. “I beg your pardon?” 

Thor shook his head quickly. 

“Oh, no. Don’t go lying to me love. Were you going to give me an order? And a very rude one at that…. Perhaps you aren’t such a good pet after all.” Loki rose and advanced on him and despite all true odds Thor was both intimidated and painfully aroused. The latter most likely an effect of the former if he were to be honest with himself. 

A pale hand shot out and took hold of Thor’s blond waves and yanked his head back, baring his adams apple which Loki bit harshly at and the elder hardly managed to suppress a yelp. Then he found his chest against a wall, and Loki’s lustful whisper in his ear, the hard feel of his erection against him making him bite his lip. 

The hand was still in his hair. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have a ring for you love. Or you wouldn’t release at all. However… I think an added twenty minutes ought to do nicely. And by the time I’m done, you’ll be whimpering, begging me in labored whispers for release… But you won’t get it. Not until time is up. “ Teeth bit his ear and his jaw harshly before biting at his neck and backing away. “Now do carry on, I was rather impatient for this part.” 

Oh God oh fuck dear lord. What was he even supposed to do again? Thor tried to calm his breathing and lower regions but he found himself unable to do either as he slowly removed his last article of clothing. “I don’t have any…” 

“Figure it out, love.” Loki chuckled from a bit farther away and Thor assumed he’d sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the intense burning gaze, wondered how it didn’t burn away the forest of his eyes to nothing but blackness. 

Thor whispered another breathy curse word to himself and slid all three fingers into his mouth, the bizarre feeling of such a weirdly shaped intrusion, mixed with a strange sort of pleasure derived from suckling on his own fingers (a pleasure usually gained from Loki when the other was feeling…particularly daring) only added to the heat pooling below his gut. He could hear Loki’s jagged breathing despite his attempts to hide it and smirked around the three appendages. So he wanted a show… The tall teen suddenly felt zero regret about telling Loki his kinks… because despite his teasing, Loki was indulging in them and it was wonderful to even think of his lovers hungry gaze upon him as he did acts he hadn’t even experimented with but had always longed to try before Loki. For the others benefit he omitted a low, throaty moan around his fingers. 

“Twenty six.” Loki said shortly, chest constricting at the sight of his boyfriend…. He hadn’t even really done anything yet…and really, Loki had never been one for voyeurism… however, there were things that were undeniably sexy about what was occurring before him, so he didn’t even try to think on that. Absently he palmed at his own crotch to relieve a bit of the pressure he’d found there. ‘Thor’s pleasure, not mine’, he reminded himself. 

When the elder pulled his fingers free, he licked his lips to rid himself of the extra saliva that had collected and bent forward slightly to offer himself a better angle. His free hand braced against the wall as Thor rubbed at his entrance and closed his eyes in pleasure, wetting it as best he could before slowly inserting his index finger. Even by the first knuckle he was having trouble… Oh…that’s why preparation was necessary… He’d never run into problems so early when he’d done it to Loki…then again…he wasn’t exactly as…well versed in this particular language either. By the second, Thor bit his tongue to avoid noise. His fingers were far thicker than Loki’s and Jesus fuck could he tell the difference. With a gasp, the finger was all the way in. Slowly, Thor slid it in and out of himself, breath hitching more often than not at the pleasure it gave him…. Even something so small… Holding his breath, he tried to press in his second finger, with no less difficulty than the first and by the time it had found home, the blond had laid his head against the wall, panting raggedly and quickly becoming less for show and more for seeking his own pleasure. Thor moved his fingers to a new angle in search for that spot Loki had always found with such ease(he once found it in 7 seconds flat) . With a huff of frustration, he gave up for the moment and focused on stretching himself for Loki. The quickly drying friction burned terribly and he hissed and cursed himself for ah..."jumping to attention" at the blossoming pain. As he began to withdraw his fingers, he heard a stern "tsk" from behind him. Ah that was right... Loki was there wasn't he. 

"What did I say, pet?"

Through the fog in his mind, Thor heard him but he couldn't for the life of him remember what his orders had been. He didn't have to think long before an icy, slender hand planted itself on his shoulder, it's twin grabbing his wrist , Thor’s fingers barely inside himself. 

"Three fingers at least." As if accenting his words, two cool fingers joined his hot ones and Thor found his fingers forced into his body along with Loki's and he clawed at the wall, dull nails curling into a fist and digging into his palms as he gasped at the sudden stretch. 

Loki wrapped his free arm around Thor’s sweating and heaving chest, shushing him affectionately and pressing loving and occasionally open-mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulders and upper back. "Quiet love."

"You could make it a lil easier. " Thor hissed and closed his eyes tightly. 

"Are we ordering me around again~?" Loki chuckled in his ear. "Thirty minutes." 

Thor groaned and rested his forehead against the wall, allowing himself to do nothing but feel. Already he was beginning to feel used and that thought curled up in his groin along with all his other awful thoughts. He bit into his lip so hard it bled when Loki spread his fingers, and only breathed when all four of their fingers were withdrawn. 

"On the bed. "

With a shaky nod, and even shakier legs, Thor slowly maneuvered his way to the large bed and sat, awaiting further orders.

Loki chuckled faintly and stepped between his legs. He ran his fingers along his lover’s stubble before leaning down and kissing him roughly, sucking his tongue and exerting the dominance he’d assumed for the night. God, Thor was so beautiful…especially as he was then, saliva in the corners of his mouth, trembling with want and need, eyes pleading but adoring, obedient, blond waves messed up, solid muscular chest heaving…his thick hands daring to slide up to Loki’s slender hips in a subconscious search for purchase as they shared a firey exchange of passion over and over again. With tremendous self control, Loki pulled away, his lips tingling and out of breath himself, though he pretended otherwise. He grabbed hold of one tie, wrapping it once firmly, all the way around Thor’s wrist.

“Lay down.” He ordered. 

“Yes sir.” Thor replied in a trembling whisper and obeyed quicker than he thought himself able to at that point. 

Loki tied a tight and secure knot around the furthest left bar of the headboard, then repeated the process with the other wrist and the furthest right. Thor relaxed, tugging lightly at the binds to test their strength, obviously deeming them satisfactory. As he did so, Loki took up a third tie from the rows and smoothed it out in his hands before gently lifting his lover’s head and covering his eyes with it, tying it securely behind his head. Thor squirmed for a bit getting used to the blackness and Loki chuckled faintly. He decided to leave the other’s legs unbound for the time being, until he decided on a position for them to be in, or if he wanted to tie them at all . 

Thor listened carefully to the breathing of his lover and tried to anticipate what would come next, it seemed he wasn’t even moving, perhaps only standing there staring at his body, rendered almost completely helpless. The thought excited him for some reason. He heard the shifting of fabric and then nothing yet again, before suddenly there was pressure on his bed and the faint but tired squeaking of the springs in his mattress as Loki nudged his legs apart and settled in between them. Thor was forced to simply feel the almost ghostly touched Loki delivered, fingers so light they nearly tickled as they ran across his ever-tanned skin. Thor squirmed. 

“Thirty-five.” 

“You’re enjoying this too much.” He grumbled in reply. 

“No, no. “ His dark-haired beauty chuckled quietly and Thor could just see his sadistic grin before he ceased a rough hold of Thor already painfully hard member. “You are enjoying this too much, pet.” 

Then the hands returned to their exploring. Thor wondered absently if this was a legitimate form of torture, because it should be. Loki pointedly avoided the ah…desired area at all costs, choosing instead to massage, and rub, and tease and occasionally lick every other part of his body. He wondered if this was all Loki had planned for the night and mentally cursed him a million times if it was. But then Loki began talking. 

“You know, I was going to do some body worship, but I think that you are already too in love with yourself as is, so I changed my mind. Perhaps we’ll talk about your faults instead.” 

Thor wondered where he was going with that and how it could be considered erotic in any way. 

Loki bit down onto his collar bone and moved down to lap at his nipple which caused the larger to let out the quietest of groans. 

“Thirty-five. You have no self control. I’m shocked you haven’t begged me to suck you down already. Or… “ Loki paused as if a thought had just occurred to him, “ Do you want it to be drawn out. You want me to have you all night under my control? Unable to talk or release or touch me? Unable to even kiss me without permission?” Loki’s lips dipped down to brush against Thor’s for his final statement to emphasize his point, “Such a little cock-slut aren’t you?” He clucked his tongue and mouthed down his lovers chest. “You enjoy my punishments? Do you like me telling you that you can’t come yet? Did you like me making you shove your own fingers in your ass while I watched? “ Loki’s voice was a cool whisper but it shook Thor to his very core as the other draped himself across his body. Loki was shirtless and Thor noted that must have been the shifting fabric he’d heard. “Or do you do it to yourself anyway? Do you think of me? My thin fingers spreading you wide? But it’s not enough is it? It’s never enough because you can’t be satisfied until I sink my solid cock into your body, grind into you like morning will never come and keep going until you feel nothing else but me inside you.” 

“Yes…. Shit, yes s-sir….” Thor breathed beneath him, though the younger was doing little more than laying there, hissing the words into his ear and stroking his outer thigh, his monologue caused an eruption of firey need such as he’d only felt perhaps a handful of times to consume him. His member was solid and aching and leaking precome at an alarming rate and he just needed…. And all he felt was Loki and all he could hear was Loki and all he could smell and want and he needed was Loki. 

“Yes to which, pet?” 

“Ev-everything. Yes to everything, oh God… P-please… M-master…I need you…” He panted breathlessly, pulling against his binds, aching to touch the slender body atop him. He could feel Loki’s denim-clad crotch, hard against his leg and he wondered how he was still tolerating pants if he was that hard… But every comprehensible thought was wiped from his brain as Loki ground down onto him with a painful yet deliciously needed friction. 

“And you’ll have me. Just not yet.” And as he said it, Loki was gone. His warmth, his lips, and his hands were all gone and the springs groaned again as he left the bed. Thor bit back a whimper of loss and waited, trying to figure out what in the hell Loki had planned. He heard the sound of a long zipper and thought he heard Loki shifting through a bag before approaching once more. “So I’m glad I thought to grab a few things from my house.” He chuckled and climbed onto the bed once more and his laughter caused Thor to shudder in anticipation ad excitement at whatever he had planned. 

He heard a quiet pop and that was a beautifully familiar sound of a bottle of lube being opened. But what pressed against his entrance was cold and hard and distinctly not Loki’s soft flesh and the thought made Thor’s toes curl. He felt his irritated ring of muscle burn in protest, the lube doing little to soothe the pain of the thick intrusion. Then it was shifted and it brushed against his prostate and Thor’s entire body tensed and he gasped and Loki made a quiet “ah” sort of sound. 

“There it is then. “ He seemed to murmur to himself. Then Thor heard a ‘click’ and the damn thing was vibrating and it seemed to shake him to his core and e didn’t even have to focus to think “WHY THE HELL DOES HE EVEN HAVE ONE OF THESE” because it shook right against his most sensitive place and it felt too good and then Loki moved it and Thor eeked out a thin moan. 

“Fourty.” Loki smirked (he just knew the smug little shit was smirking because he knew that Loki knew he was already on the edge). “Here’s where things get fun.” He promised and took hold of Thor’s base. But instead of stroking as Thor had stupidly assumed would happen, Loki simply held him tightly enough to restrict any possible release as he moved the toy in and out of him with increasing ease.

The torturous pleasure continued like that for what seemed like hours before finally another click and the buzzing silenced and Thor was left to pant heavily and allow his lips to be captured into several kisses which slowly grew more and more heated yet again, and soon both hands found their way to his hair and neck and that skilled mouth with the damn silver tongue worked at his neck and shoulders until Thor was left biting his tongue to hold back noises of pleasure. “You’re getting better love. Only twenty-five minutes to go.” He promised in a voice as if it were a soothing comment and not pure torture to know release was so far away. Loki rubbed and kissed his inner thigh, right up to his groin where he licked affectionately on both sides. “Jesus you’re so fucking hot… It really isn’t fair. “ Loki said on impulse. 

“Did you know I’ve touched myself to the thought of you for almost six years now? Imaged your head buried in my crotch hungrily sucking me off or sinking deep into me… but never did I imagine you’d be such a slut for me.” He chuckled and returned to mouthing at his muscular legs. “Trembling in longing for me or anything inside you. At this point anyone could walk in here and you’d beg them to fuck you senseless, wouldn’t you~? Of course, you wouldn’t know if it were me or someone else anyway.” He snickered and prodded at Thor’s loosened hole with one finger. “Nor would you know if someone were watching. You could have a whole audience right now and you’d still beg me to use you until you cant see straight and feel me for days. Which you will, I promise you that.” Loki quickly made his way out of his pants and underwear and kicked them to the floor, unable to hold himself back much longer. “Put your legs up.” He ordered and helped Thor to balance his calves upon Loki’s bony shoulders as he shifted to enter his lover and did so with an unexpected gentleness despite the need coursing through his own body. ‘Thor’s pleasure. Not my own.’ He reminded himself yet again and spent a moment to allow his love to adjust to his girth before searching out the perfect angle that shook both of them in electric waves of pleasure. 

The taller linked his ankles behind Loki’s head and exhaled shakily when he finally entered. God…Jesus fuck… he was so hot and Thor felt so full and it was fucking heavenly and when he found the perfect angle, Thor couldn’t help but offer a thin moan of appreciation. Loki didn’t seem to mind. The blond yanked at the arm restraints yet again, as his body tensed repeatedly at his oncoming orgasm. Loki leaned down and kissed him hotly and with a rather strong yank one of his hands came free and he immediately buried it into the other’s raven locks, holding him close as Loki fucked him hard and he felt better than he had in ages. 

When Thor was finally allowed to come he did so with such a force he was shocked he didn’t black out and he clung to Loki so tightly he was also shocked the thinner didn’t break bones. He bit down hard into the pale shoulder so he didn’t cry out nearly as loud as he would have. He felt his lover release inside him before allowing himself to rest all of his weight upon Thor’s torso, both of them slick with sweat and semen. They panted in silence for a good three minutes before Loki sat up and untied the ties from both wrists and pulled it from his lover’s head before laying atop him again. 

Thor kissed him deeply, needily, but undeniably lovingly. 

“Satisfactory?” Loki panted between needy kisses of his own, Thor’s strong arms wrapping around his slender waist. 

“Perfect.” Came the reply. “It was everything I fantasized about.” 

Loki chuckled softly and nodded and kissed him again and momentarily allowed himself to be happy in the arms of the one he loved most.


End file.
